Figaro
(Note: This article is about a world that no longer exists.) A massive citadel, Figaro holds many secrets, and is not to be taken lightly. Magitek is a force to be reckoned with, and this castle is brimming with it. It is from the Final Fantasy series and was removed from the Multiverse in Jan 2011. Background Figaro castle was an early game area in Final Fantasy VI, ruled by Edgar Roni Figaro after his father's death. It housed dozens of mechanical marvels, not the least of which was the ability to bury itself under the sands and reappear in the middle of a separate desert. Though it played little part in the games, the location was visited and set ablaze by Kefka Palazzo in his search from the half Esther woman Terra. She, a 'treasure hunter' named Locke, and Edgar escaped on Chocobo, while the castle dived beneath the sands to put out the fires and escape Kefka's attack. After the World of Balance was reduced to the World of Ruin by Kefka Palazzo's actions later in the game, Figaro burrowed underground for safety, and was trapped when a monster attacked the castle. As it happened, the castle was trapped near a sandworm nest, causing a crack in the prison walls. The prisoners escaped through the cracks and the castle engines were jammed by a hive of tentacles, leaving the structure stuck with a slowly dwindling oxygen supply. Edgar approached the escaped crooks, known as the 'Crimson Robbers', under the guise of 'Gerad' in order to enter the castle and restore it to working order before the inhabitants ran out of air. He met up with Locke and a former Empire general named Celes, and the three managed to clear the engines. The Crimson Robbers, who had come along under the pretense of emptying the treasury of the castle, were lead to believe 'Gerad' had sacrificed himself for their safety and left without ever learning the truth. After Edgar and the others reunited, they used the castle as a transport to cross under the mountains blocking their path. Along the way, they noticed the castle brushed up against something as it travelled. If they felt curious, they could exit the castle from the hole in the jail cell at that time to find themselves in the ancient ruins of a long lost civilization, known as the 'Ancient Castle'. Figaro ceased to have plot relevance to the game after that point. Multiversal Timeline During its time in the multiverse, Kefka returned and launched several assaults on it, one of which killed King Edgar. Since then, Paula and Tails had made several trips to help rebuild it. The former recently placed Sabin Rene Figaro, Edgar's brother, on the throne. Due to this last trip as well, Figaro is no longer a world in the multiverse, having been replaced by Ivalice. Places What's there, how to get there, connections. *Figaro Sands - A sprawling desert surrounding the castle proper, spread as far as the eye can see in every direction. *Castle Basement - Used as a lock-up for bandits and malcontents, it also houses the engines used to move the castle (in a separate, well-guarded section, of course). Inside one of the cells is a large fissure in the back wall, leading into the caves under the castle. *South Figaro Cave - A spiderweb of tunnels, both natural and manmade below the castle. Originally a secret passage on the outskirts of the desert leading north, the shifts created by the apocolypse that formed the World of Ruin collapsed that path and created one towards the castle proper. One could enter the castle from here into the Castle Basement's damaged prison cell. *Ancient Castle - Buried deep below the current castle, accessable only by making a new path through the caves or by convincing the keepers to move the castle through the sands. It houses vastly more dangerous monsters then the actual areas, and evidence of the tragic story of the knight Odin and his beloved princess are rotting within its walls... Inhabitants The area's inhabitants are all human, beyond the hostile creatures, the chocobos the humans breed for riding, and the occasional visitor from the multiverse. Beastiary *Sand Ray *Alacran *Magitek Armor *Sandhorse *Cancer *Neck Hunter (Underground) *Cruller (Underground) *Humpty (Underground) *Dante (Underground) *Dropper (Underground) *Tentacle (Underground) *Devil (Ancient Castle) *Enuo (Ancient Castle) *Figaro Lizard (Ancient Castle) *Master Tonberry (Ancient Castle) *Coco (Ancient Castle) *Samurai (Ancient Castle) *Suriander (Ancient Castle) *Lunatys (Ancient Castle) *Armored Weapon (Ancient Castle) *Samurai Soul (Ancient Castle) *Blue Dragon (Ancient Castle) See also *Kefka *Paula *Tails External links *Figaro Castle Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds